1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete form suspension system and to a method of suspending and raising concrete forms during the erection of a concrete structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of concrete buildings, forms used for the casting of concrete to form the walls of the building need to be lifted, after each storey of the building is completed, and repositioned for the casting of the next storey. For this purpose, cranes are usually employed and, therefore, the cranes need to be in operation and on standby for considerable periods of time for the raising of the forms from storey to storey.